forever is along time
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: Sammie and Jessie Call are the daughter and son of Embry Call and Seth Clearwater. Sammie and Jessie are sent to LaPush for the summer,What will happen when Sammie imprints on their Alpha who has already imprinted and Jessie imprints on an older wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**..**

**-**

**Summary: Sammie and Jessie Call are the daughter and son of Embry Call and Seth Clearwater. Sammie and Jessie and their parents have spent the past 16 years of their lives in New York, away from LaPush and Wolves. But on Sammie's and Jessie's 17****th**** birthday they are sent to LaPush for the summer, once there they are placed into Jacob's pack against their will. What will happen when Sammie imprints on their Alpha who has already imprinted and Jessie imprints on an older wolf?**

**-**

**Chapter One – Entering LaPush**

_Sammie and Jessie Call waited at Forks airport for their grandmother and auntie to pick them up. Sammie and Jessie had been sentenced to 3 months in the waste land their parents used to call home, better known as LaPush. Neither of the siblings where at all happy about this, Their mother had told them it would be good for them to spend some time with their family and the pack but neither Sammie or Jessie saw anything good about this whole thing. Instead they saw this as some kind of cruel punishment. The whole plane ride they had talked about what they could of possibly done to get their parents to send them to the place where it rained all the time and was really cold. They tried to figure out any sort of reason but by the end of the flight both siblings had come up with nothing. Both children where straight A students at High School and they never did anything bad, they weren't rude to their parents or to anyone else. So whatever reason their parents had to send them to LaPush was a mystery to both of The Call Children. _

_-_

Sammie sighed as she placed her duffle bag on the pavement and leaned up against the bus sign. She brushed some hair out of her face before continuing to stare at the exit. She and her twin brother, Jessie had been waiting for almost two hours for their grandmother and aunt to show up and they we're both getting very impatient.

Jessie rolled his eyes for the 11th time since they had been waiting. Sammie had been counting. He was sitting on the curb staring up at the sky. It was getting dark and Jessie wasn't really fond of the dark. He sighed before getting up and throwing his and Sammie's bag over his muscled shoulders.

"Come on Sammie." He said as he started to walk towards the exit. Sammie stared after her brother before running after him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she caught up him. She looked up at him. Jessie was the taller of the twins him being 6'7 while Sammie was a mere 5'3.

"Well my guess is Forks isn't that far from here so I say we walk to Forks get something to eat then head to LaPush" Jessie answered as they walked onto the main road.

"Why?" Sammie asked, with a confused look on her face. Jessie looked at his twin and chuckled

"Because it's getting dark soon and it doesn't look like Sue or Leah are coming."

Sammie nodded and stared at the ground as they started the 7 mile walk from the airport into Forks.

"Jessie, do you think they forgot that we were coming?" Sammie broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Erm, well it's possible or Mom just told them the wrong flight number." Jessie laughed as did Sammie. It was true, when it came to remembering important information Seth Clearwater wasn't the best at the task.

"Yeah probably" Sammie agreed with her brother.

After almost 5 miles Sammie felt her legs get weak.

"Jessie, can we stop for a little while.. I need to rest." Sammie dropped to the floor and sighed.

Jessie looked up at the sky. It was almost night fall and they were two miles away from Town. He looked at his sister and sighed. She was too tired to carry on. Jessie placed the bag down next to Sammie before he sat down next to her. Sammie sighed again before resting her head on Jessie's leg. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Jessie watched as she fell asleep. He stared at her beautiful face. Both he and his sister had been blessed with good looks. He was handsome with a strong face, long black hair, deep blue eyes and tanned skin, while she was beautiful with a gorgeous face, long brown hair with blonde highlights, pale blue eyes and slightly pale skin. Jessie had been told he looked like his father while Sammie was told she look like their mother. Even though Seth was a male he had very girly features. Jessie chuckled at the thought of his parents. Even though he had only been away from them about 15 hours he had already begun to miss them. He was sure by the time 3 months had passed he would be begging to go home. Jessie looked up at the sky again and watched as the sum slowly set. His heart picked up speed and he began to shake. He quickly to hold of his necklace, it was of a gold wolf and the sun. His mother had given it to him on his 16th birthday, Sammie had been given a similar one but hers had a silver wolf and the moon. Jessie held onto the charm as the moon began to rise in the sky. He also tightened his hold around Sammie.

Sammie slowly opened her eyes when she felt Jessie tighten his hold on her. She looked up and saw the moon rising.

"It's okay Jess." She whispered before getting to her feet, she picked up her bag and waited for Jessie to do the same. Jessie stood up and with his free hand he through his bag over his shoulder. Sammie smiled at her twin before taking his hand and continuing to walk the rest of the way into Forks.

-

Meanwhile

_-_

_Jacob Black and the rest of his pack, Quil, Leah, Paul, Wyatt, Nico && Chris walked through the woods of Forks. They had just come from a meeting with Sam's Pack and the Cullen's about some new power coming into LaPush. Alice Cullen has seen two beings entering Forks and she sensed a lot of power but before she could get a look at the beings faces they disappeared from view probably because they entered LaPush. Jacob and Sam agreed that each pack would take a part of LaPush to protect just in case these being where evil. Jacob's Pack had been given the upper half of LaPush which meant the borderline and the town, while Sam's pack was given the beach's the mountains. _

Jacob sighed as he led his pack back into LaPush. He was very tired from Patrol and all the vampire training he had been doing. His beta, Wyatt walked over to his Alpha and nudged his side.

"**What's up boss?"**Wyatt asked through their mental connection.

"**Nothing Wy just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."** Jacob answered before yawning.

"**Has anybody?"** Wyatt chuckled. Jacob gave a wolf grin before sighing.

"**Anyways how are you and Nico?"** Jacob asked his beta. Wyatt and his imprint Nico had been having a rough patch ever since they found out Nico were pregnant. Nico was not very thrilled with the idea of being a male and being pregnant.

"**Ah.. We're managing. He seems to be warming up to the idea of being a mom."**Wyatt chuckled. Jacob smiled.

"**What about you and Renesmee?"** Wyatt asked Jacob. Jacob shook his head and groaned.

"**Worse than ever, It seems all she wants to do is fight. It's really stressin' me out."**Jacob moaned. Wyatt nodded before stopping.

"**Do you smell that?"** He asked before sniffing the air. Jacob sniffed the air to and smelt a very usual smell.

"**It smells like Seth and Embry mixed with vanilla and strawberries."** Jacob answered. **"But that's impossible Seth and Embry left LaPush many years ago, before you were born."** Jacob explained to Wyatt.

"**What should we do?"** Wyatt asked.

"**You take the pack back to LaPush, I'll take Paul and Leah to find out where that smell is coming from." **

Wyatt nodded before telling the rest of the pack to head back to LaPush. Leah and Paul both walked over to their Alpha.

"**What's up?"** Leah asked.

"**There's some wired smell in the air. We're going to find out what it is coming from."** Jacob answered before he ran off, following the scent, with both Leah and Paul running beside him.

-

With Sammie && Jessie

-

Jessie and Sammie smiled happily as they reached the borderline. Jessie smiled at his sister.

"We made it sis" he chuckled before wrapping an arm around Sammie's shoulder.

"Yep, Now all we have to do is find Grandma's place" Sammie sighed.

Jessie moaned and dropped his head. "Urgh and there was me thinking we could just camp here for the night."

Sammie laughed. "I'll pass on that idea." She smiled.

Jessie laughed too. He was about to step over the borderline when three huge wolves burst onto the scene. They all growled at the twins. Sammie screamed and hid behind Jessie. Jessie growled back as he felt his inner wolf coming out. The bigger of the three wolves growled at him. Jessie growled back but as he did so he phased into a golden coloured wolf like his necklace. He snarled at the three wolves as he protected Sammie who was watching from behind him. Tears where running down her cheeks and very time one of the three wolves growled or snarled she would scream making Jessie want to protect her more.

"**Jacob he's a wolf"** Leah shouted through their metal connection

"**So it doesn't mean we can't take him"** Paul growled again before lunging at him.

Sammie screamed as the grey wolf lunged at Jessie. Jessie turned and pushed her back.

"_**Sammie run!"**_ he screamed through their twin telepathy. Sammie ran for the forest. Jacob watched as she ran and ran after her.

Sammie turned back and saw the biggest wolf run after her. She screamed before picking up speed.

-

Jessie through the grey wolf off him and saw that one of the other wolves was missing.

"Sammie" Jessie called as he phased back.

"JESSIE" he heard Sammie call from the woods. He ran into the wood trying to follow the path Sammie had taken.

-

Paul picked himself up off the floor and glared at Leah.

"**Come on!"** he shouted before running off into the forest after the unknown wolf, Jacob and the human girl.

Leah watched as he ran off. She felt uneasy about this. There was something about the two teenagers what felt familiar. She tried to shake the feeling as she ran after Paul.

-

Sammie continued to run deeper into the forest. She could hear the wolf catching up to her. More tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to run faster.

"JESSIE" she screamed. She kept running through the forest. She soon came to a clearing. She stopped and tried to think where to run. There wasn't anywhere to go. It was either run back into the forest and get caught by the wolf or jump of the edge cliff. Sammie felt her heart pick up speed as she began to panic.

"SAMMIE" She heard Jessie scream from somewhere in the forest, she looked around for any kind of escape.

"JESSIE HELP ME" she screamed. She looked over the cliff and saw the wave's crash into the rocks. A twig snapped behind her. She spun round only to come face to face with the Wolf that had been chasing her. She screamed and walked backwards only to fall to the ground, she tried to crawl away but she had to stop when she felt the ground end. She was trapped.

-

Jessie ran further into the forest, following Sammie's trail. He was worried he had lost her. He kept running until he heard a scream. He stopped and shouted, "SAMMIE?"

There was no answer. "Shit, SAMMIE!" he screamed before running faster and faster. He kept running until he came to a clearing where the biggest wolf was towering over Sammie was sobbing.

"SAMMIE!" Jessie shouted as he phased. The wolf turned round and growled.

"**STEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"** Jessie opened a mental connection between himself and Jacob.

"**STEP ANY FURTHER AND I WILL GIRL HER"** Jacob shouted back.

"Jessie" Sammie sobbed.

Jessie's heart broke at the sound. He slowly stepped back. **"Okay there please just let her go." **

Jacob nodded before letting Sammie run past. Sammie ran over to Jessie and wrapped her arms around his wolf neck.

"**Now who are you?"** Jacob asked as Paul and Leah entered the clearing.

"I'm Jessie Call, this is my sister Samantha, we're looking for are grandmother." Jessie answered as he phased back into his human form. He slowly pulled on some tracky bottoms, he felt uncomfortable being naked in front of three wolves and his sister.

"Your Embry's son" Jacob asked as he phased back and pulled on some cut offs.

Jessie nodded. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Jacob Black, this is Paul Merz and Leah Clearwater" Jacob introduced the others once they were back in human form.

"Jessie, Sammie, I can't believe it's you." Leah cried as she gave both of the teenager's hugs.

Jessie smiled at his aunt before look up at Paul who was watching him. Jessie stared back. At that moment everything seemed to disappear and only Paul seemed to matter. The same thing was happening with Paul. They imprinted.

Sammie broke Jessie out of his trance by shaking his side.

"Erm... I guess we should get back to LaPush" Jacob said as he looked from Paul to Jessie. As he looked at Jessie he locked eyes with Sammie. Once they looked at each other they imprinted.

Paul saw this and was shocked. "Not possible" he whispered.

Leah also saw this and was amazed by this. For many years she thought Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee but she guess fates had other plans for Jacob and they involved her niece.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Is a Long Time**

**-**

**Summary: Sammie and Jessie Call are the daughter and son of Embry Call and Seth Clearwater. Sammie and Jessie and their parents have spent the past 16 years of their lives in New York, away from LaPush and Wolves. But on Sammie's and Jessie's 17****th**** birthday they are sent to LaPush for the summer, once there they are placed into Jacob's pack against their will. What will happen when Sammie imprints on their Alpha who has already imprinted and Jessie imprints on an older wolf?**

**-**

**The Full Cast:**

**Jessie Call – 18**

**Sammie Call – 18**

**Paul Meraz – 35/19**

**Jacob Black – 34/18**

**Renesmee Cullen - 18**

**Chase Collins – 19**

**Drew Collins - 18**

**Rosie Meraz – 18**

**Kyle Uley – 19 (son of Sam Uley, 39 and Emily Uley, 38)**

**Tyler Johnson – 20**

**-**

**Chapter Two – Understanding the Twins**

Sammie and Jessie slowly walked into the cabin they hadn't been in since they were 4 years old. They barely remember their grandmother's house, hell they barley remembered their grandmother.

Leah Clearwater walked ahead of the twins as they entered her mother's home. She looked around the front room and sighed. "She must be at Charlie's." She turned to face the twins who both stood in the doorway. She smiled at them before heading up the stairs, motioning for them to follow.

"You can have Seth's old room, I'm afraid we weren't excepting you till tomorrow so his room is still slightly messy." Leah apologised as she showed the twins into the small room. It had Seth written all over it. The walls were painted a cream colour with many photo frames hanging on the walls. Sammie stepped into the room and gazed at the pictures. Some of them were hand drawn; she guessed her father must have drawn them for Seth, while some of them were photographs. She looked around the room until something caught her eye. She walked over to the bedside table and picked up the photograph. She smiled and traced her father's and mother's faces. It was a picture of Embry and Seth staring lovingly into ach others eyes while holding two new born babies. Sammie recognised herself in Embry's arms, while Jessie was being held by their mother. Sammie looked over at Jessie before handing him the photo. Jessie chuckled at the picture before placing it back in its original place on the bedside table.

Leah smiled at both twins before saying goodnight and exiting the room. Jessie watched as she left before sitting on the bed resting his back against the wall. Sam sat on the bed too with her legs crossed and her back against the head bored.

"Wow." She all she managed to say before busting into a fit of giggles. Jessie stared at his laughing sister before two busting into a fit of giggles.

"Who would have ever thought we would be able to imprint." Sammie's laughter slowly died down. Jessie chuckled slightly.

"On werewolves that are way older than us" Jessie smiled. Sammie nodded.

"They were teenagers when mom and dad where teenagers."

Jessie sighed happily "Yeah but they don't look like old men. They still look like teens." Sammie smiled before sighing.

"Do you think I'll die?" Sammie asked. Jessie stared at his sister.

"Why would you ask me that?" Jessie answered.

"Because remember what mommy said about _"Imprinting"... _If an imprinter gets rejected by said imprint, said imprinter will die of a broken heart." Sammie sobbed slightly, she felt the tears burning at the back of her eyes.

Jessie reached forward and pulled Sammie into his arms. He rubbed circles in her back as she sobbed into his t-shirt.

"Sammie you won't die..." He whispered into her hair.

"But Jacob has an imprint... He's in love with someone else. He'll reject me I know he will." Sammie cried. Jessie held on tighter to his sobbing sister. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Don't worry Sammie you won't die. I'll make sure of it." Jessie smiled at his sister. Sammie smiled back slightly and whipped away the tears.

"So what about this Paul guy." Sammi giggled as Jessie blushed.

"Erm... I don't know..." Jessie mumbled. Sammie smiled at her brother and gave him a hug.

"We better get some sleep... We've got a long day ahead of us." Sam sighed as she wrapped the blanket around her body. Jessie sighed before lying next to her. He sighed and closed his eye. _Hopefully now the nightmares will go away. _He thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

-

Jacob lay in his bed that night, the images of Samantha Call running through his head. He had to admit she was beautiful, with her long brown hair, her pale blue eyes and her slightly pale skin but he had an imprint. Jacob tried to shake her out of his head but was unable to. Every time he tried to think of Renesmee, her long red hair, her golden eyes, her pale white skin, The youngest Call flouted into his head erasing all thoughts of the half vampire. And leaving only thought of the young girl. He smiled at the thought of being with her. Holding her, kissing her but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't betray Renesmee, his imprint from the day she was born. But somehow he wanted to let go of her and let in this new imprint.

Jacob sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He turned to the alarm clock on his bedside table. 4:30 am.

"Great" Jacob mumbled as he racked his hand through his short black hair. He sighed as he got up and pulled on some light denim jeans and a black t – shirt. He stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Here he was, 34 years old and he still looked like a 18 year old boy. When he was in love with Bella so long ago, if she had picked him he was going to stop phasing so he could die old with her, but because of Renesmee being half vampire he had continued to phase so he could spend forever with her. But now he kinda enjoyed the idea of growing old with the young Call.

"Jacob this is really messed up." Jacob whispered before turning away from his reflection and making his way out of his house into the woods.

-

**Jessie's Dream**

Jessie sat on the edge of a cliff and watched as the waves clashed against the bottom of the cliff.

"I'm sorry Sammie. I couldn't save you..." He cried. Tears poured down his cheeks.

"Jessie?"

Jessie turned round and saw Embry and Seth walk into the clearing.

"Mom... Dad..." Jessie sobbed. His parents stared at him. Seth's eyes were red from crying and Embry had a broken gleam in his eyes.

"I tried to save her but Renesmee... She was to fast..." Jessie tried to explain as the memory of his sisters horrible death.

"We know son..." Embry said calmly.

Seth ran into Jessie's arms and held onto his only child. "I can't believe she gone." Jessie cried.

"Yes and now you will join her."

Jessie turned round and saw Renesmee and Jacob standing by the edge of the cliff. Jacob was glaring at the family while Renesmee smirked.

Jacob phased into a wolf and snapped his teeth at the family who all clung onto each other.

"Aww. Looks like the Sun Wolf is nothing without the pathetic Moon Wolf" Renesmee laughed. Suddenly Sammie's body appeared on the ground in front of the Calls. Seth sobbed and hid his face in Embry's chest while Embry stared at Sammie's broken body.

"Sammie"

-

Embry woke up covered in sweat. He was breathing heavily and he felt scared, really scared. He looked round the room then looked down and saw Sammie sleeping peacefully next to him. He sighed before crawling over his sister and walking over to his bag and pulling out some clothes. He turned to the bedside table and looked at the alarm clock. 6:32 am. Jessie chuckled before quickly getting dressed and heading down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh hello dear" Sue Clearwater walked into the kitchen and smiled at Jessie obviously not aware of the fact he was her grandson.

"Hey Grams" Jessie chuckled as he took another sip of coffee. Sue turned round and smiled at the eldest Call.

"No way. Jessie!" she smiled as she walked across the room to hug him.

Jessie smiled and put his cup down on her table before receiving a warm hug from his grandmother.

"Oh you're like a heat. Just like your parents." Sue smiled; she already guessed that Jessie was a werewolf from his large form.

"Yeah..." Jessie smiled slightly.

"Well where's Samantha?" Sue asked as she sat across from Jessie at the small round dinning table.

"She's upstairs sleeping. She should be awhile." Sue and Jessie laughed.

"Like you mother used to say, when the moons up Sam's up but once it goes down she sleeps the day away."

Jessie nodded. "Yep"

"Oh you and your sister are such opposites. Much like and Seth and Leah were. It seems to bring siblings closer." Sue smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Jessie mumbled.

The rest of the morning was spent with Jessie and Sue catching up. Sue would ask about his life in New York and Jessie would ask about his parent's childhood here. It was almost 12 when Sammie finally appeared. Hair brushed back in a mess bun with some of her blonde pieces hanging down at the front. She was wearing a white tank top with a red and white checker shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up, and some light blue denim shorts.

"Morning" she smiled at Jessie before giving her grandmother a hug.

"So you're finally up." Jessie joked earning a glare from Sammie and a small laugh from Sue.

"So kids what have you got planned for today?" Sue asked as Sammie jumped onto the counter. Jessie looked and Sammie who shrugged.

"Erm I was thinking about going to the beach for a while." Jessie answered. Sammie nodded in agreement.

Sue smiled, "Okay well I'm going over to Charlie's then shopping for the bonfire tonight. Are you to going, the whole wolf pack will be there..."

Sue was cut off by both twins shouting yes at the exact time. Sue laughed.

"Well we're heading to the beach. Bye Grams." Jessie shouted as he pulled Sammie out of the kitchen and out the front door on off the front porch. Sue waved goodbye and watched as they ran the short miles to the beach.

-

Jessie watched as Sammie ran into the water. He laughed as she quickly ran back out, screaming.

"Oh My God, that was so cold." She screamed.

Jessie laughed and through a towel at Sammie. "I told you so."

Sammie glared at her brother. "Whatever."

Jessie smiled at his sister, before lying down on the sand. Sammie smiled as something caught her eye.

"Hey jess look." She nudged Jessie's side and he sat up and looked to where Sammie was looking. It was the wolf pack playing a game of soccer. Jessie smiled as he saw Paul. He turned to Sammie who was looking at the water. Jessie was unsure why she looked sad until he saw a very pale girl with dark hair and golden eyes kissing Jacob. He clenched his fist and saw red. It was the girl from his dream. Renesmee.

"Hey Jessie, right?"

Jessie looked up and saw a tanned girl with long black hair and brown eyes staring down at him.

He nodded and smiled slightly at her.

"Erm my team needs two more players for the soccer game against Jacob's team. You wanna join in?" She girl explained.

Jessie looked at Sammie who nodded.

"Erm, sure." Jessie answered as he and Sammie rose to their feet and walked behind the girl as they walked over to the rest of the players.

"I'm Rosie by the way." Rosie smiled at the twins as they reached the rest of her team. "Okay guys this is Sammie and Jessie" Rosie introduced them to the rest of her team.

"Sam, Jess, this is Kyle, Jared, Colin && Drew." Rosie introduced each of the players before turning to the other side.

"Erm on that team there's the big guy with the black hair, that's Jacob; the smaller guy next to him is Wyatt, then Quil, Chase, my brother Paul, Brady and Tyler, my boyfriend." Rosie smiled before waving at the guy she pointed out as Tyler. He waved back before turning back to his team.

"Okay the game is seven aside." Rosie explained the game and soon it was time to play.

Rosie had the first kick of the ball. She kicked it up into the air before kicking across the pitch.

"wow." Jessie gasped. Kyle chuckled.

"She's are best player." Kyle said before running after the ball. Jessie looked over at Sammie who smirked. Rosie may be the best here but Sammie was the best soccer play their school back in New York had. Sammie ran after the ball and kicked into the back of the net.

"Yeah go on Sammie" Jessie and Kyle and Jarred clapped as Sammie did a back flip then high fiving Rosie, who was very impressed by Sammie's soccer skills.

Sammie high fived Jessie before running after the ball, Jessie not far behind her.

Rosie kicked the ball to Jessie who flipped it in the air before jumping over Tyler's slide tackle. As he landed he kicked the ball over to Sammie who again kicked it into the back of the net.

-

Jacob was impressed. He watched as Sammie kicked the ball into the back of the net.

"Wow."

"Quite a player isn't she" Rosie smirked before running to get the ball. Jacob watched as she ran off. Even though he'd hate to admit it, but the youngest Meraz was right. Jacob shook his head before running after the ball too.

-

"3 to 0" Rosie shouted as Jessie kicked the ball into the back of the net. Sammie and the rest of his team cheer as he ran around the pitch.

Jacob's team glared except Paul who watched Jessie as he carried his sister around on his back doing a victory lap. He chuckled to himself.

"Come on team" Jacob shouted. Paul shook his head, Jacob did not like losing.

-

"Okay team we've got 60 seconds left in the game. There is no way Jacob's team is going to catch up to our 4 – 0 lead but we might as well rub it in their faces and get one more goal." Rosie smirked before leading her team back onto the football pitch.

Jessie turned to his sister who smiled at him as she ran after the ball. Jacob was running the same way.

"Sam watch out!" Jessie called but was to late. Sammie and Jacob collided, causing Sammie to fall to the floor with Jacob on top of her.

Sammie laughed "Ow."

Jacob smiled slightly. "Sorry about that."

Sammie looked into his eyes and slowly breathed out. "It's okay I should of been watching where I was going."

Jacob smiled before helping Sammie to her to her feet.

"I know you already know my name but I want to be properly introduced. Jacob Black."

"Samantha Call, nice to meet you Mr Black" Sammie giggled.

"You too Miss Call." Jacob smiled as Sammie giggled again before walking over to her brother.

"What was that?" Renesmee Cullen stormed over to her boyfriend and glared at him.

"Nothing just introducing myself." Jacob said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "I'm in so much trouble" he thought as he and Nessie walked back over to the rest of the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Is a Long Time**

**-**

**Summary: Sammie and Jessie Call are the daughter and son of Embry Call and Seth Clearwater. Sammie and Jessie and their parents have spent the past 16 years of their lives in New York, away from LaPush and Wolves. But on Sammie's and Jessie's 17****th**** birthday they are sent to LaPush for the summer, once there they are placed into Jacob's pack against their will. What will happen when Sammie imprints on their Alpha who has already imprinted and Jessie imprints on an older wolf?**

**-**

**Chapter Two – Understanding the Twins Part 2**

**-**

Jessie sat next to Rosie at the bonfire. Over the past 6 hours he and the youngest Meraz had become good friends. He seemed to like Rosie the most out of everyone he had meet so far. Well her and Kyle. The son of Sam Uley, the next in line for Alpha of Sam's pack unless Sam's pack joined Jacob's pack then he would become Beta. Jessie had learned a lot about both packs from the young Uley. He found out that his parents imprinting wasn't the only male/male imprinting. That it was actually becoming very common now days. This made Jessie feel a bit better about the whole 'Imprinting on Paul' thing.

"Hey Jess." Jessie looked up and smiled at Sammie. She smiled down at her brother before sitting on the other side of Jessie.

"What's up Sammie?" Jessie asked as he saw a hint of sadness in Sammie's eyes that soon disappeared once he asked the question. Sammie turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing" She said happily before walking over to Leah and Emily. Jessie watched as she left before getting up himself.

"Where you going Jess?" Rosie turned away from her boyfriend and turned towards the blue eyed male.

"Just for a walk Rose..." Jessie waved as he began to walk by the water. Rosie nodded before turning back to Tyler.

-

Jessie walked until the sound of the bonfire was a muffled hum in the background. He enjoyed being by the ocean. Living in New York he didn't get much time by the ocean. He smiled at the view of the waves crashing against the shore. He sighed and watched as the sun went down.

"Hey.."

Jessie turned round and smiled as he saw Paul standing a metre away, with his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"Erm... Hi." Jessie said as he lowered his head.

"I'm Paul..." Paul said sheepishly.

"I'm Jessie." Jessie smiled as he rose his head. Paul smiled before stepping closer to the younger wolf. Jessie stared as Paul moved closer.

Paul slowly placed his right hand against Jessie's cheek. Jessie leaned into his touch.

"My imprint... I've waited for you for so long." Paul whispered before closing the gap between himself and Jessie.

Jessie closed his eyes as Paul's lips moved against his own. He reached up and wrapped his arm around Paul's next as Paul wrapped his other arm around Jessie's waist pulling him close.

Jessie slowly pulled away with a smile on his face. Paul smiled at the young wolf as he leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Jessie's lips. Jessie sighed happily before resting his head on Paul's chest. Paul kissed the top of Jessie's head as he wrapped his arms around Jessie.

"Nayeli" Paul whispered.

Jessie looked up at his imprint. "What does that mean?"

"I love you." Paul answered before leaning in and kissing Jessie on the lips.

-

Sammie watched from behind a rock as her brother and Paul kissed. She felt her heart warm at the sight of seeing her brother with someone special. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be so easy for herself. She continued to watch as her brother and Paul watched the sun go down. Knowing Jessie is scared of the dark, Sammie thought about going over there and hugging him hoping he would feel less scared but she didn't need to. Paul had notice Jessie tense up and had whispered something to Jessie that made him relax in Paul's arms. Sammie smiled before turning away from the scene.

"You know you shouldn't be stalking people."

Sammie gasped as she jumped back. She felt her heart miss a beat. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people" She said as she felt her heart slowing down.

"Yeah I guess you shouldn't of sneaked up on you like that." Jacob smiled at the young girl.

"Ya think." Sammie said with a serious look on her face.

Jacob watched her face before bursting into laughter. "You look just like your mother... Or Father. Whoever Seth is to you."

Sammie rolled her eyes. "Well he gave birth to me so he would be my mother."

"Yeah I should of thought of that." Jacob chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sammie shook her head before walking past the Alpha.

"Wait." Jacob said as he grabbed her arm. Sammie jump at the contact. Fear built up in eyes, Images rushing though her head.

"_Please don't hurt me." Sammie cried as he gripped her arm and glared at her._

"_Please." She cried as he tightened her grip on her arm. "Please!" she cried the pain becoming to much for her to handle. He laughed as he snapped her arm backwards and through her across the floor._

_Sammie cried as she felt the pain in her arm get worse. "Please someone help me." She cried before everything went black._

"Please don't hurt me." Sammie whispered as tear welled up in her eyes.

Jacob stared at her before slowly looking at her arm. On the wrist it had a white bite mark scare. Jacob slowly touched the scare. It was cold. Jacob looked up the rest of Sammie's are and noticed a long pale scar by her elbow.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"A Vampire attack"

Jacob turned around and saw Jessie and Paul. Jessie walked past Jacob and hugged Sammie who was crying. Jacob let go of Sammie's arm and watched as Sammie cried into her brother's chest.

"Sammie I'm sorry..." He whispered before heading back to the bonfire.

-

Jacob sat by the fire, his hand in his hands. A vampire had bitten his imprint. He felt angry at the thought of any vampire even Renesmee ever touching Sammie. He felt bad knowing that he was in love with a half vampire while having Sammie as a imprint who is scared both physically and emotionally because a bloodsucker.

"Hey..."

Jacob looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Sammie smiled back slightly before sitting down next to Jacob.

"How did it happen? If you don't mind me asking?" Jacob asked.

Sammie looked down at her wrist. "No it's fine... It's kinda blurry." She said as she traced around the cold scare.

"It was about a year ago... I was dating this guy... Jensen, he was perfect... Or so I thought. One night I went round to his house. My dad had told me not to go... But I went anyways. I walked in on him feeding on this girl." Sammie slowly pulled out a picture of herself and a black haired girl, with purple eyes. Jacob took the picture and noticed the two girls we're hugging while laughing.

"Her name was Nicole James, she was my best friend." Sammie explained.

"Sammie, I'm sorry." Jacob whispered. Sammie shook her head. Tears began to well up again.

"Erm... I tried to save her but I wasn't quick enough... I managed to get her out of the house. She died in my arms. The last thing she said to me was 'You will be a great wolf..." Sammie whipped the tears off her cheeks.

"Since that day I haven't been able to phase... Around four months after her death I was kidnapped. Being unable to phase Jensen managed," Sammie rolled her sleeve and pointed at the long scar. "to break my arm... The bone split through my skin..."

Jacob stared at the scare before looking up at Sammie's face.

"I soon blacked out. But I felt him bite me. I felt the burning. Then my dad and Jessie burst through the door. Two giant wolves against one rogue vampire... He didn't stand a chance. I feel into a coma after that. I think I was in hospital for almost 5 months before I woke up..."

Sammie smiled slightly. Jacob smiled at her as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Don't worry Sam; no vampire is going to hurt you like that again... Ever."

Sammie smiled at Jacob before resting her head on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob smiled as he notice her fall asleep. He slowly picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the Clearwater home.

-

Jessie smiled as he sat on Paul's bed. He was leaning against Paul's chest while Paul's arms where wrapped around him. He felt safe.

"Kwop Kilawtley..." Paul mumbled.

Jessie smiled before turning his head to face Paul. "What does that mean?"

Paul chuckled. "Embry and Seth don't use Quileute around the house do they."

Jessie playfully hit Paul's chest. "They do, it just when me and Sammie were little and we heard them say it to each other, and we tried to ask them what it meant they said one day we would find someone who would be able to tells us and mean it."

Paul nodded before kissing Jessie on the lips. "It means Stay With Me Forever." He mumbled against Jessie's lips.

"Of course." Jessie chuckled before kissing Paul again.

"Wow." Paul chuckled

"What?" Jessie asked.

"I never thought I'd imprint... Now here I am with an amazing puppy in my arms." Paul explained.

"I'm not a puppy." Jessie glared at his imprint.

Paul laughed, "You are compared to me. I'm 35 years old."

"Yeah but you still look 19."

"Yeah and your only 18, you're the puppy." Paul said as he pulled Jessie on top of him.

"Logically, yes, But Physically I'm only a year younger then you." Jessie smirked as he straddled his imprint.

"So you're the puppy." Paul smirked.

Jessie rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever"

Paul laughed before slowly kissing Jessie.

"Nayeli" Paul mumbled.

"I Love you too, Paul." Jessie sighed happily as he fell asleep on Paul's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever Is a Long Time**

**-**

**Summary: Sammie and Jessie Call are the daughter and son of Embry Call and Seth Clearwater. Sammie and Jessie and their parents have spent the past 16 years of their lives in New York, away from LaPush and Wolves. But on Sammie's and Jessie's 17****th**** birthday they are sent to LaPush for the summer, once there they are placed into Jacob's pack against their will. What will happen when Sammie imprints on their Alpha who has already imprinted and Jessie imprints on an older wolf?**

**-**

**Chapter Four – The Accident **

**-**

**Flash – Forward **

Sammie felt the tears burning in the back of her eyes. "Please..." She sobbed.

Jacob stared at the young girl, whom he had grown to love.

"I'm sorry..." Jacob whispered. He touched Sammie's cheek; He felt the tear running down his cheek. "Please forgive me."

Sammie shook her head and pushed his hand from her cheek. "I hate you." She sobbed before turning away from her imprint.

Jacob's heart shattered as Sammie walked away. His inner wolf and his heart wanted him to go after her but his mind said no. Jacob watched as Sammie disappeared into the forest. Jacob sighed before turn around and heading back into the Cullen home.

"Jakey" Renesmee shouted as she ran into Jacob's arms. Jacob felt the shame wash over him. He left his imprint for this.

**Present Time **

Jacob watched as Sammie slept. It was almost the afternoon and he hadn't left Sammie's side as she slept.

**Last Night**

Jacob laid Sammie on her bed. He ran he knuckle over her cheek. Her skin was warm. The heat felt calming against Jacob's own heated flesh. He kneeled in front of the bed and watched as Sammie's eyes slowly opened. Sammie sat up of she was face to face with the werewolf. She smiled.

Jacob couldn't help himself. He crashed his lips against Sammie's. Sammie was taken aback by the kiss but soon got into it and moved her lips against Jacob's.

Jacob slipped his tongue into her mouth as the kiss became more passionate. Sammie smirked as she pulled Jacob on to the bed by his shirt. Jacob removed his shirt as he lay above Sammie. Sammie pulled him down by his neck and kissed him with just as much passion as the first kiss. Jacob pulled away before he started to suck on Sammie's neck. Sammie moaned.

"Jacob..."

Jacob continued to suck on her neck hoping to leave a mark, so everyone would know Sammie was his, all the thoughts of Renesmee where out of his mind, the only thing that mattered was Sammie.

Jacob pulled away and stared into Sammie's eyes.

"I'm a virgin." Sammie blushed slightly. Jacob smiled before placing a sweet kiss on Sammie's lips.

"We can take this slow..." Jacob whispered as he rolled off Sammie and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. Sammie snuggled into his chest and smiled as she breathed in his scent. She placed her hand over his heart and felt it beat.

"It only beat's for you" Jacob whispered happily.

Sammie smiled before closing her eyes. She wanted to believe him but she knew Renesmee was still his girlfriend. She didn't want to be the other girl.

**Present Time**

Sammie opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Jacob still lying next to her.

"Morning Sammie" Jacob smiled as he kissed her. Sammie smiled into the kiss.

"Morning to you to Mr. Black"

Jacob laughed. Sammie smiled too as she got up and picked out some clothes. Jacob watched as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He got up and smiled. He walked sown stairs.

"Oh Jacob what are you doing here?" Sue asked as she saw the youngest Black walk down from Sammie's && Jessie's room into the kitchen.

"Oh I was with Sammie." He explained.

Sue stared at him. "You didn't" she gasped as she seem to clock on to what he was implying.

"Yeah, she's my imprint."

Sue looked at the werewolf with a shocked expression plastered on her face. She slowly sat down opposite Jacob at the table.

"But I thought you imprinted on the Cullen Child."

"I did but I guess fate wanted me to choose between the two of them." Jacob sighed.

"Well who have you chose?" Sue asked.

"I haven't chosen yet." Jacob answered honestly

"What? But you were..." Sue stopped. "Jacob you can't play with my granddaughter's heart. I won't have it."

Jacob nodded. "I know..."

Sue sighed. "Jacob, Sammie's part wolf which means she imprinted you as you imprinted on her. If you reject her, she will die..."

Jacob stared Sue. He shook his head as he got up. He ran his hand through his hair. "I know. But what am I going to do?"

Sue looked down then back up at Jacob. "Who do you love more?"

Jacob sighed. "Renesmee.."

Sue felt the tears building at the back of her eyes. She was going to lose her granddaughter if Jacob chose Renesmee.

"Every well..." She whispered before she stood up and left the room.

Jacob sat there for a moment before he got up and left the Clearwater residence. Unaware Sammie had been standing on the landing and had heard everything.

Sammie felt her legs go weak. She tried to grab hold of the banister but she didn't grab in time. She fell forward down the stairs.

-

Jessie smiled as Paul wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He smiled at his imprint as they walked into the Clearwater residence. Jessie looked around the front room and saw a note.

"Jessie, Leah & Sammie,

I've gone to the shop, I'll be back later.

– Sue"

Jessie read the note and sighed.

"Jessie!"

Jessie turned round and ran to the stairs where Paul was kneeling by the first step.

"Sammie" he cried as he knelt down and cradled Sammie in his arms. He held her head and felt a warm liquid at the back of her head. He pulled his hand away and saw blood.

"Paul call an ambulance" he cried. Paul got up and ran to the phone.

"Sammie... Don't leave me..." Jessie rocked Sammie back in forth as he tried to wake her. Paul hung up the phone and ran towards his imprint and Sammie. He wrapped his arms around Jessie and Sammie.

A few minutes later an ambulance pulled up outside the Clearwater's as Leah returned from patrol. Leah stared at the ambulance; she prayed it wasn't for her mother. She felt the tears running down her cheek as she ran into her home screaming for her mother. She ran to the stairs and saw Jessie and Paul helping the doctors get Sammie onto a stretcher.

"What happened?" She asked relived it wasn't her mother but still worried for her nieces life.

"I don't know" Paul answered as he and Leah followed Jessie and the doctors out of the house. "We came back to the house and she was lying at the bottom of the stairs."

Leah watched as Jessie got into the ambulance with Sammie. She looked at Paul and they both ran into the forest and phased.

-

Jacob sighed as he kicked a stone on his way home. "What am I gunna do?" he asked himself. Just as he was about to turn into his house when ambulance drove past, He ran into his house.

"Dad? Dad what's happened?" he asked his father, who just came off the phone.

"There's been an accident at the Clearwater's. Samantha fell down the stairs." Billy Black answered before rolling out of the room. Jacob felt his heart stop. He ran from his house and kept running.

-

Jessie and Leah sat in the waiting room, both praying that Sammie was okay. The doctors had said that there was some kind of complication that something might happen to Sammie if they don't find out how much damage the fall caused her head.

"Leah! Jessie!" Sue shouted as she ran into the waiting room. Leah stood up and hugged her mother while Jessie continued to stare at the floor.

"What happened?" Sue asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Jessie blocked his grandmother and aunt out as Leah explained what happened to his little sister. If anything happened to her he knew his life wouldn't be the same. Jessie put his face in his hands and sighed.

"Jessie!" Jessie looked up and stood up as his mother and father ran into the hospital waiting room. He embraced his mother in a hug and felt the tears burning in the back of his eyes.

"I'm sorry mom... I wasn't there to stop her from falling..." Jessie sobbed.

Seth pulled away and stared at his son. "Jess this isn't your fault... Please don't blame yourself."

Jessie nodded, tears running down he cheeks. He sat down as his mother and father were greeted by his grandmother and aunt.

"Seth, Embry how did you get so fast I rang you an hour ago." Leah asked.

Seth looked at Embry who smiled "We phased."

Leah chuckled and Sue smiled.

Jessie sighed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Paul staring at him. Jessie forced a smile at his imprint. Paul sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his young imprint, whispering soothing words into Jessie's ear.

Seth and Embry watched their son with Paul. The exchanged looks as they realised what it was. An Imprint.

Seth smiled while Embry growled abit. Seth rolled his eyes and hit his husband in his chest, making Embry gasp.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Seth laughed "You know what that was for." Embry smiled at his imprint before sitting down opposite Jessie and Paul, while hoping his daughter was okay.

-

Jessie laid his head on Paul's shoulder; they had been in the waiting room for almost 3 hours and still no word on Sammie. By now everyone was worrying for her safety. Even Paul was worried about his imprints twin, she was now family to him as we're all the Clearwater's/Calls.

Seth was growing impatient as was Leah.

Sue watched as both of her children paced back and forth. She chuckled to herself before continuing to read her magazine.

"Seth would you please sit down, the doctors aren't going to magically appear because of your pacing." Embry sighed. Seth rolled his eyes before doing as his imprint asked. Jessie watched how submissive his mother was to his father. He wondered if he and Paul were going to be like that.

"Samantha Call?" Dr. Cullen appeared from a room down the hall and shouted down to the waiting room. All the Clearwater's / Calls stood up. Dr. Cullen walked down the hall and greeted Embry and Seth.

"I'm afraid; there was a complication with Samantha's surgery."

Seth gasped and hid his face in Embry's chest. Jessie felt the tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Though Samantha should be fine, something went wrong with her vision." Dr. Cullen explained.

Jessie felt his legs go weak. H grabbed onto Paul who steadied him.

"I'm afraid because of the damage the nature colour of Samantha's eyes has faded."

Jessie sighed. Thankful that his sister was okay but upset that now they would never get to see her blue eyes again.

"So her eyes are pure white?" Leah asked.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "The transition is going to very hard on Samantha; she will need all the support she can get right now."

Jessie nodded. "Can we see her?"

"Only close family parents and siblings." Dr. Cullen smiled slightly "I am sorry we couldn't do more." He said as he left the room.

Embry sighed "Well at least she's okay..."

Sue and Leah nodded. "You guys better get in there, Leah and I will go home and set up the guest room for you and Seth." Sue gave Seth and Embry a hug before leaving with Leah.

Paul smiled slightly at Jessie. "I have to go, I have patrol."

Jessie nodded, smiling as Paul gave him a kiss on the check before running from the waiting room. Jessie was still smiling when he turned to face his parents. Seth was smiling while Embry was frowning slightly.

"What?" Jessie asked

"Nothing, just my little boy has an imprint" Seth cried happily as he pulled Jessie into a bone crushing hug.

After being released Jessie turned to Embry who was still frowning.

"What dad?" Jessie sighed.

"Paul?" Embry asked. Jessie rolled his eyes before walking down to Sammie's hospital room.

Seth glared at Embry before following their son. Embry stared after them "What?" he sighed before following them.

-

Sammie stared at her reflection in her mirror she held in her hands. She couldn't get over her eyes. Dr. Cullen had come in and explained what happened but she couldn't get over the fact she was never going to see her blue eyes again. Her eyes where now completely white, there was no black dot with the ring of colour around it, Just pure white. Sammie left the tears well up in her eyes. She let a few tears fall down her check.

"Sam?"

Sammie turned and saw her mother, father and brother standing in her doorway. She looked at them but turned away.

"Sammie." Seth sobbed as he ran to her bedside and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine mom..." Sammie mumbled. Seth smiled at her slightly before taking her face and making him face her. Sammie looked at her mother with her new eyes.

"I hate them..." Sammie cried. Seth hugged his daughter again, his time Embry and Jessie hugged her as well.

Sammie cried, "I look like a freak."

Jessie kissed his sisters head. "No you don't Sam..."

"I do..." Sammie sobbed. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Seth and Embry continue to hug Sammie while Jessie pulled away. He had to think of a way to help Sammie...

-

After a couple of hours Sammie and the rest of her family, left the hospital and headed home. Once at the Clearwater house Sammie ran to her bedroom. Seth looked at his husband who shook his head.

"It's best if we give her some time alone." He said as he hugged his imprint. Seth sighed before walking into the kitchen with Embry. Jessie looked up the stairs before listening to what his father said. He slowly walked out of the door and went to the first beach where he knew Paul was waiting for him.

-

Sammie cried into her pillow. She was already a freak, due to the fact she was a werewolf that couldn't phase but now she was a werewolf that couldn't phase and had no colour in their eyes. She continued to sob into her pillow until she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up.

"Go away." She cried.

Jacob stared at her now white eyes. The blue was completely gone from them.

"Sammie..." he tried to touch her face but she moved her head.

"Why don't you go to you imprint and leave me in peace." Sammie shouted slightly not wanting to get the attention of her family members down stairs.

"Sam you are my imprint... Why are you being like this?" Jacob asked. Sammie scoffed.

"You're the reason I've lost my eye colour! You're the reason I fell down the stairs... You're the reason I'm going to die." Sammie cried header.


End file.
